What Alec was thinking
by Mads-hatter-15
Summary: What i imagine Alec and Magnus were thinking during the kiss in the Accords Hall. Plus how Alecs parents reacted to their relationship during the party
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfiction,guys:) im acually really self consis about my writing,so this is a big step for me. I'd love it if you'd reveiw to let me know what you think. also if any of you know Magnusjane25 tell her shes an amazing person for giving me the confidence to do this:)

"Are you serious, Simon? It's really true? That's fantastic! It's wonderful!" My sister, Isabelle, reached out for my hand. "Alec, did you hear what Simon said? Jace _isn't_ Valentines' son. He never was."

"So who's son _is_ he?" I replied, though I was only paying a little attention. I was looking around the room, trying to find Magnus. I noticed my parents frowning in our direction as Simon explained the situation to me and Isabelle.

"Who cares!" Isabelle threw up her hands in delight, then frowned. "Actually that's a good point. Who _was_ his father? Michael Wayland after all?"

Simon shook his head. "Stephen Herondale."

"So he was the Inquisitor's grandson," I commented, "_That_ must be why she-" I cut myself off as I looked harder thinking I saw Magnus.

"Why she _what_?" My sister demanded. "Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for."

"Not what," I said. "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is. Have _you_ seen him?" I asked Simon.

Simon shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but" -he craned his neck to look-"he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

"Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner?" Isabelle asked. "It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing."

"So, exactly like a cotillion," said Simon.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon," Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow.

I frowned. As occupied as I was looking for Magnus that comment hadn't escaped me, and I was a little pissed that she would do that, without a second thought for our parents, who had already lost one child this week and were about to send another into battle. I glared at her momentarily. Doing my best to look like an imposing older brother wasn't hard in my Shadowhunter gear of all black with a weapons belt then my bow strapped across my back. "Isabelle, you don't need a partner, because you're not fighting. You're too young. And if you even think about it, I'll kill you." Seeing a familiar hair color I snapped my head up. "Wait-is_ that_ Magnus?"

Isabelle followed my gaze then snorted. "Alec, that's a werewolf. A _girl_ werewolf. In fact, it's what's-her-name. May."

"Maia," Simon corrected. I absently looked at her, before scanning the room again and finally seeing Magnus.

I felt my face lit up. "There's Magnus," I said, and took off without a backward glance, shearing a path through the crowd to where he stood. The surprise as I walked toward him was visible to me, but I didn't care. Now that I'd found him, all I saw was his face, nothing else. That's when it hit me. This was what love was like. Nothing like what I'd thought it was. I knew I had to tell my parents soon, or I was going to lose him. And I was not about to let that happen.

Before I reached him, he seemed to know what I was going to say and started to draw his sleeve back, one of the things I loved about our relationship. I had to stop a smile from blooming on my face just from looking at him. We drew away from the crowd a little bit, stepping into our own little space. "Go ahead," he grinned.

"Fair warning this may sting a little bit," I thought for a second, "on second thought scratch that, I've never used this kind of rune before so I don't know." Wordlessly he nodded his consent and I bent over his hand, intently drawing the rune. My brown hair fell into my face as I drew and I carelessly pushed it back as I stood back at my full height.

Our eyes met, and I saw the beginnings of regret and maybe a little lust, the raw emotions caught me off guard and I made a split second decision. I might die in the next hours. I didn't want my parents to bury me without knowing my biggest secret. My thoughts had to be stopped here or id talk myself out of it like I did every time I vowed to come out to my parents. Then I threw my arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Magnus stood frozen, apparently in a moment of shock. I heard several groups of people whispering and felt their stares. A second later I felt him unfreeze and start kissing me back. We calmly kissed for a few seconds more before breaking apart. I felt lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulder. Then Magnus leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Are you 100% sure about this, Alec?"

"Of course not," I told him. "But I've come to realize something, Magnus Bane."

"And what would that be Alexander Lightwood?"

"I love you," I whispered, "and that is my biggest secret, the one I would kill to protect." He sucked in a breath, surprised for a second.

"I love you too." He said back, "Now, time to fight in this ridiculous war." Then he kissed me again. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay the insperation gods are smiling down on me and i know give you the product of this insperation! so heres the deal:I am going to be turning this into a story of the kiss and what happens beyond(meeting the parents, first date with everyone knowing, moving in together, their trip around the world, and whatever else ii decide to write or have requested of me) now onto the story:

I glanced over toward the only man I had ever loved in my 800-years of life. He was with that vampire, Simon, who looked like he was telling him something important. Probably only I could tell he was distracted though. Poor Simon. I watched with light interest as my angel, as I'd come to think of him, scanned the room, before snapping his head back to Isabelle at some comment she made, and almost obviously giving her a good scolding, while managing to look horrified that he had to give the scolding. I had to laugh; only Alec could manage to give someone a lecture and look simatainusly horrified at the thought. Then his ice-blue eyes snapped up again, locking momentarily on the werewolf girl, Maia. He seemed thrilled for a second, before saying something but when Isabelle replied his face fell. Quickly, though his eyes resumed their quick scrutiny of the room. Eventually, they landed on me. My heart skipped a beat and I forgot how to breathe, when I saw his face light up with all the emotions I'd been feeling in the past few months. Swiftly though he schooled his features, like the good little shadowhunter he was. He said something quietly to Simon and Isabelle before practically sprinting to me.

I'm sure the shock showed clearly on my face. But all I saw was Alec making his way toward me. In a room full of shadowhunters. What on earth was he doing? I decided to go with it though.

By the time he got to me, I'd pieced together what he wanted and held out my arm so he could mark it. "Go ahead," I said with a smile as he approached.

"Fair warning this may sting a bit," he frowned in thought for a second, "on second thought scratch that. I've never used this kind of rune before so I don't know." Wordlessly I nodded my consent. This was Alec; I trusted him with my life and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Carefully, he bent over my hand and all his focus went to drawing a rune on my hand. He was right it did sting. A lot. Out of respect for him, I didn't say anything though and let him draw on my hand. Alec stood up at his full height, almost as tall as me, and I almost gasped out loud at the sudden and strong emotions I saw in his eyes. My angel seemed on the verge of saying something, and then bit his lip for a moment. Then determination was added to the list of emotions reflected in his eyes.

Almost before I could breathe another word, his lips found mine in a truly breathtaking kiss. Out of shock I didn't kiss back for a few seconds. Then I unfroze and kissed him back.

When finally the need to breathe drove us apart, he rested his head on my chest. "Are you 100%, Alec?" I whispered stunned into his ear. I couldn't believe it; my shy little Alec who shied away from PDA and was content to remain in the back round had come out of the closet in what appeared to be a split second decision. Involving kissing. Another guy. In front of everybody.

Well, that was one way to do it.

Not that I objected.

"Of course not," he whispered back, pressing his forehead to mine. "But I've come to realize something Magnus Bane."

"And what would that be, Alexander Lightwood?"

"I love you," he whispered in a rush as if he had to get this off his chest while he was still on an adrenaline rush, "and that is my biggest secret. The one I would kill to protect." I inhaled sharply for a second then relaxed a little.

"I love you too," I told him back, "Now time to fight in this ridiculous war." Then I surprised him by grabbing his face, pulling him in for a kiss. We kissed hard, not wanting to let go.

A/N:Dont forget I am taking request:)

Hope you like it so far. Reveiw to tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: how I imagine the meeting with Alec's parents went.

Important info so that the beginning of the story makes sense: they have been with eachother since the kiss in the accords hall. Most of that time was spent making out. Until Magnus asked about meeting Alec's parents officially as his boyfriend. Alec hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Hence the begining.

Disclaimer: I believe we have been over this, but I will reiterate, I do not own our favorite boys, I just mess with them. Though if any of you know how I could get rights to the series that would be awesome so I could get them back together!

Chapter 6: Meet the parents

Wearily I stared at Alec. He could not be serious. Of all the danger we had faced today and he was terrified of introducing me to his parents.

Not what I would have expected of my shadowhunter boyfriend. I just stared at him as he paced the room we were in; trying to work out some of his nervous energy. Apparently it wasn't working. Preparing myself to distract him by any means necessary, I shifted on the bed in the small bedroom, as his phone went off.

"Hello? Yes Isabelle, I'm coming. Fine. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. Yes mother. Goodbye." Ah well, so the distraction came from another source, but at least he'd stopped pacing. "I have to go meet Isabelle," he said unnecessarily as he sat on the bed, "She wants us to go to some party tonight. She wants you to meet up with us in a few minutes after we talk."

I nodded, "Okay. Now shoo and go talk to your sister. I'll be there in a few minutes." Alec laughed a little bit kissed me and then left.

Grinning I turned and did one of my favorite things- getting myself ready for a party.

Magnus nodded, "okay. Now shoo and go talk to your sister. I'll be there in a few minutes." I laughed a little bit, gave him a quick kiss then left the room, wishing I could be with him for longer.

I didn't have much time to be alone in my thoughts though, because as soon as I walked outside my sister was right next to me.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." She hissed loudly through clenched teeth, "What the hell was that back there?" I grimaced at her tone. She was practically shouting at me on the street!

"um. That was me kissing my boyfriend?" I said like it was a question.

"Yes," She seethed, "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. What. You. Were. Planning." Cringing I stepped back from her sudden ferocity. This is Isabelle were talking about, you don't want to piss her off. "Then when you did it, I could have been prepared to answer mom and dad's questions, or tried to talk you out of it." The clock in the square chose that moment to chime, signaling that it was 7:00pm. I had never been so happy to hear something signal the beginning of a party-and if you ever tell my sister that I even thought that, I will personally hunt you down and kill you- so I practically ran for the square. Mistaking my sudden urge to get away from her as excitedness or anxiety-maybe both- Isabelle just raised an eyebrow, and then followed.

Laughing I raced ahead of her, and she caught up, making me run faster, until we were lost in a race to the square like we were little kids again. When we finished, we doubled over in laughter, lost in the childishness of the past few minutes. It was moments like these that I treasured with my sister. Sadly we didn't get many of them and the ones we did were typically cut short.

This one apparently was no exception, as our brother Jace walked up after a few minutes. My huge grin I had had on my face disappeared, as I had no idea how he was going to react now that he knew.

As always, Jace surprised me. First he came up to me and slapped me. Next, he hugged me. "Okay…" I said rubbing my cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

"The first one was for not telling me. The hug was for finally pulling your head out of your ass and admitting that it's not that big of a deal that you're gay. It was also for having the courage to come out like you did." We all sat down on a bench on the side of the giant square, which everyone admitted looked great.

After a little bit more of sibling time-which we all agreed was long overdue, and decided we needed more of it, more often- Simon came and took Isabelle off to go get drinks, and Magnus found me and Jace (causing him to get a pretty impressive and scary speech about how he'd better treat me right, ect. from Jace) then sat down next to me. Jace got up after his speech, saying something about going to wait for Clary.

Smirking at Jace's retreating back, I shifted my position so that I was laying with my head in Magnus's lap, playing with his fingers. Magnus just smiled and absently played with my longer strands of hair. Content for a moment just sitting here with my lover I closed my eyes.

Which would explain why I was startled when Magnus's lips touched mine.

It was a small chaste kiss, but I felt that spark that always accompanied any kiss from him. Caught off guard for a second, my eyes flew open, and then closed again as the kiss deepened. Now it was a kiss that communicated everything we felt about each other. These kisses were my favorite because they communicated everything in one kiss, no words needed, they turned my brain to mush, and didn't need to go any farther. Magnus pulled away after a few seconds. "What?" I asked, searching his cat-like eyes, after I regained control of my senses.

"You seem," he paused for a second, "freer. Yeah, I guess that's the word."

Chuckling, I resumed playing with his fingers. "I feel freer. Now I'm wondering why I waited so long to come out. Maybe I was just waiting for the right person to come around. You know; the one who as soon as you meet it feels like you known each other forever. You never want to stop kissing or talking or just being with them. A smile lights up your face when you think of them. You can't imagine being without them. You're so comfortable with them that you want to tell them everything. In your eyes, their perfect-" My other half as I'd taken to thinking about him, cut me off with a kiss.

"You might want to stop there or I may do unspeakable things to your sweet self for being so sweet." He growled.

Just then my sister impatiently waved us over to her. Muttering to myself I sat up, "we better go see what she wants."

It turned out that Alec's sister had just wanted to say hi and talk to us. Whatever. I didn't think that that was an important enough reason to interrupt my time with my lovely blue eyed angel. I zoned out after a while, not really being a part of the conversation, and just soaking Alec in. That is, until fashion started to be discussed. They had my attention now. "Brown is a manly color. See, even Alec is wearing it."

"It started out black. Then it faded." An adorable blush showed on his face.

"Don't worry dear," I said twirling the end of my sparkly red scarf, "You could try this for a burst of color." My darling just shook his head, stuttering. I laughed a little bit at his flustered state. The group started to disperse a little bit after that, Jace and Clary taking off who knows where. Simon and Isabelle followed soon after, and it took me a minute to understand why.

Until I saw Maryse and Robert Lightwood heading our way. Briefly I considered running, before looking at the man holding my hand and resting his head on my shoulder. This was the same man who, just 24 hours before, would have jumped if I even accidentally bumped him in front of anyone. For his sake I had to stay. The scarf had to go though. I didn't need them seeing that. Yet. I would do everything in my power to make their sons abrupt coming out a little less shocking. I was glad I had chosen to dress down a little bit, in a dark dress shirt over a pair of nicer jeans.

This should be interesting was my final thought before they reached us. "Alexander Lightwood, just what do you think you're doing?" his mother snapped, but I caught an undercurrent of fierce pride which surprised me.

"I'm holding hands with my boyfriend," he said bluntly. Hiding a smile- where had my little innocent Alec, who hardly admitted even to himself that he was gay go, and who had replaced him?-I squeezed his hand.

Looking between Alec and his parents I saw obvious tension. Well everyone knows the only way to get rid of tension is to make a joke, so I said, "Darling Alec I didn't realize that we had established we were a couple." His lips formed a half smile.

"Babe," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world though he'd never used a pet name with me before, "what did you think I was telling you with that kiss? Other then that I wasn't afraid anymore?"

I shrugged, "I just put it down to you trying to surprise me," I teased him lightly.

He rolled his bright blue eyes then ruined it by laughing a little bit, "If I wanted to surprise you, I would have found another way to do it."

His Dad, who had been watching our playful banter, cut in, "Okay Alexander. Let me get this straight. Your gay and you're dating Magnus Bane."

"Yes." My blue eyed angel said simply.

"Oh Alec," his mom sighed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was afraid mother." He replied. She enveloped him in a hug.

"You're my baby boy," she says, "no matter how old you get. And nothing-nothing- will ever change that. No secret in the world is big enough for that. Got it?" he nodded, a little teary eyed. "No more secrets, okay?"

"I promise Mom," darling sweet Alec says holding his mom, "No more secrets." He's taller than his mom by a few inches so I watch as he drops a loving kiss onto the top of her head. I know what this means; Alec's Mom has accepted Alec as he is, maybe even already knew, and loves him all the more for it. I'm happy for Alec, it's all he's ever really wanted.

"Well I'm not happy about it; but I don't want to lose another son this week," Robert lightwood says crossing his arms.

"Sir," I say, "-" Im about to say more but get cut off as some old friend of Roberts then calls him over before he can say more, and he goes over to him, no doubt glad to be out of his gay son and his boyfriends presence.

Alec looks a little hurt as Robert walks away, and I wrap my arms around him in a side bear hug leaning my head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry about him darling." I murmur. He brings his hands up to mine, clasping them there. Done with her emotional moment, Maryse steps away from her son. Giving her a grateful nod Alec doesn't notice, I step fully behind Alec, and hold him tighter, letting him rest his head on my chest. Maryse smiles.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around. He always does." Accepting this I turn slightly toward Maryse.

"So was there anything in particular you wanted to chat about?"I asked.

Which is how I found myself having a conversation with Maryse lightwood as fireworks went off and I hugged her only son to my chest. Funny how quickly things can change.

A/N: Okay so this didnt exactly play out like i wanted it to, but I like it so i'll keep it. I'm trying different types of writing, per suggestion, so tell me what kinda one-shots you want to see in here and i'll do my best!

All right,Love to all r&r please!

p.s.:sorry for the long wait but i just found out that I went partially deaf in one ear, so i've been having to deal with that, plus this was a really long chapter. Also it took a while to come up with:)

R&r please! It would make a partially deaf girl very happy!


	4. AN

A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THE EXPLANATION IS IN THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!

Long story short, what essencially happened was that I got in trouble for a while and couldnt use my computer(other stuff to but thats the simpilist way to say it). Then by the time I could use it again,I had forgotten about this story.

However,I am not abandoning it! I just have writers block for the moment.

So now we get to the reason for the A/N. Heres the deal. I am getting to a point where I cant update as much as I used to. Or frequntley for that matter. So what I would like to do is see if one of my amazing followers would like to switch this to a collab story and help me out a little?

If you would like to either a)Do a collab with me or B)find out the whole story of why I was gone so long PM or reveiw with questions/I would like to work together and I will do my best to get back to you ASAP:)

I probably will work with the first person who says they'd like to work together, but I do have one requiernment. Here it is: You must have written at least one,perferably more,one shot/drabble/chapter story about Malec. This is so that I can see your writing style and think about how it would work with mine:)

Okay,that's all:) sorry for making you guys think there was another chapter. I promise that I will update in the next few weeks,I just need a writing partner:)

love to all and hoping I get lots of people,

Mads:)

P.S. I'm sorry about any spelling errs,it wouldnt copy to word so that I could make sure I got every word:/. I you catch anything,please feel free to tell me:)


	5. I HATE DOING THIS!

A/N:I HATE DOING THIS! But,i needed to update you on the update situation.

Heres whats been going on in my life: moms fiance went into the hospital for a infection due to kidney disese. he just left a little over a week ago.

2.I myself had some medical stuf to deal with and check up on.

3. My niece was born.

4. Cheer. cheer. cheer. cheer...you get the idea.

5. I got stuff taken away for a bit, due to some forgotten school work i needed to take care of.

6. I got invited to go on a student ambassader program.

7. homework(despite what my parents think,yes, i do actually do homework).

8. My step-sister and her wife moved in,along with my mom's fiance, and my sister had to move into my room.

9. Siblings sports...nuff said.

So,in short,my life has been a tiny bit hectic-though it might not seem like it- and I have not had time to update either of my storys.

I do have both of the updates mostly written,though, and will update them this week,I promise. My friend may kill me if i dont,so this is one promise i will keep.

Anyway,I apologize for making you think i had updated and i will leave you and peace so i can finish the updates. Wish me luck with my nutso life please.

-a very apologetic mads


	6. Chapter three Finally!

-*A/N: Don't worry my dears! I am alive. And now, several hospital visits, and one grounding later, I now have your chapter written up to!

This chapter, I will be experimenting with a different writing style. Tell me what you think?

This is unbeated as of 10:30 on 11/10/2012 becuase I wanted to give this to you guys. If you catch any mistakes,feel free to tell me-nicely please! Okay, I'm going to bed right now. I will re-re-re-edit and send it to my beta in the morning.

Disclaimer: *imagine funny text that tells you I don't own TMI or Malec. Sadly.*

Story:

Scene 1: A clave meeting. They are sitting around a table. Alec and Magnus are next to each other. Magnus is on Alec's left. Alec's Mom is on Alec's right. Alec's Dad is his Mom's right. Isabelle, Jace, and Clary are not in the meeting room.

Magnus has gotten bored and started writing on a piece of paper. He hands it to Alec.

_Magnus_: Are meetings always this boring?

And do they always use them as a chance to brag about supposed achievements? (glances around before sliding note too Alec)

**Alec**: (Smiles when he sees the note) Hahaha. Pretty much.

Me and Iz call them the Stuck-up's, instead of higher-up's like were supposed to.

_Magnus_: (raises eyebrow and smirks a little when he reads the note)Lol.

I'm disappointed in you, Alexander, disrespecting your elders.

Besides, isn't your Dad trying to get elected as Inquisitor?

**Alec**: Lol, whatever. (rolls eyes)

And yes, he is. Doesn't mean I can't call them out on their behavior. As long as I don't say it to their faces, I'm good.

Anyway, let's not talk about him. I'm a little upset with him at the moment. He's actually part of the reason I came over to where you're staying after the party last night.

What would you like to talk about instead? Anything you want….

_Magnus_: (frown flickers across his face) Tee-hee. You know you love me.

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. What happened? Is that why you were a little upset last night?

**Alec**: (smiles sadly) I do. This is true. But you love me two.

Don't worry about it. Yeah. He had something to do with it. I really don't want to think or talk about it right now please. Do you want to talk about something else?

_Magnus_: (worry in his eyes) I do. That is also true.

I won't pry too much-especially if it results in what I got last night. Mainly because I love you though. And with love comes mutual respect. Just know that I'm not going to like whatever makes you upset, hurt, or mad. I'm here to listen, to, don't forget. It's part of being in a relationship.

Okay, you don't want to talk about that. Hmmmmn. Oh, I know! What do you think the council will decide about you staying a shadowhunter?

**Alec:** (smile grows a little) I know. Never questioned it. Me two.

I honestly have no idea. In my 19 years, I've met only two other gay shadowhunters. One was stripped of his marks. The other hadn't told anyone in the council. She just let people assume they were best friends.

I'm hoping that they let me stay. Shadowhuntings all I know. If I got stripped of my marks, I don't know what would happen. I don't even have a legal high school diploma, or a place other then the institute to live.

_Magnus_: (suddenly perks up.)You can move in with me. Actually….why don't you do that no matter what happens?

Were already like a married couple anyway.

**Alec**: (looks startled) I…I don't know. Are you sure that that's what you want?

I would love too, especially if it would means that we could see each other more.

_Magnus_: (clearly excited) Let me answer your question with a question. Do you love me?

**Alec:** (looks confused)That's not even a question. Yes, I do. With all my heart.

_Magnus:_ (considers words for a second) And when people love each other, they get married right?

**Alec:** (now looks very panicked)You're seriously not proposing over a note, are you?

And, I suppose….

_Magnus_: (frowns) No, I'm not. Neither of us is ready for that.

But, following my logic, and your undoubtedly sore ass, people who are in love get married then live together or live together?

**Alec:** (Looks nervous, but happy and excited at the same time.) Yeah, I guess.

So, you want to move into together?

_Magnus_: (hand flying across the paper)Yes.

The more I think about it, the more I think about it, the more I think it's one of my best- albeit impulsive- ideas.

**Alec**: (tries to hide smile) I have to agree.

Just….wow. I honestly never imagined that I would fall for anyone but Jace.

But then I met you. And then you, Magnus Bane, single handedly pulled me out of my shell and flooded me with emotions I never felt so strongly or will ever feel again. And because of that, I told my parents a secret I'd kept for almost 20 years.

And now, I'm going to live with you.

This has honestly been the best time of my life-despite Max dying. But even then you were there for me and held me while I cried.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you with all my heart and every fiber of my being and nothing will ever change that.

_Magnus_: (looks adoringly at Alec) I feel the same way about you.

And you better stop now, before I start kissing you with reckless abandon in front of everyone, for being you sweet self.

**Alec:** (has a teasing smile) Is it wrong that I almost want you too- just to see their faces?

_Magnus_: No. Your right, it would be hilarious.

Though they would probably die of die of shock, the homophobic jerks.

**Alec: **(clearly trying hard not to laugh) Hahaha, probably. I think that kissing you to come out was enough for them.

You do give amazing kisses though. I can't get enough of them….

_Magnus_: (bites lip) And you've never dated anyone before me?

**Alec:** (Extremely puzzled.)No, why?

_Magnus:_ (grits teeth)Because you're good at teasing…..

**Alec: **(shrugs)Must be a natural talent then.

_Magnus:_ (looks thoughtful for a second) That must be what the baby blues are for.

**Alec:** (now even more lost)What?

_Magnus:_ (grins) Disguising your true nature with innocence.

**Alec:** (Gives Magnus the are you crazy? look) Okay Mags, whatever you say.

_Magnus: _(seen smirking at Alec)Hehe. ;)3

**Alec:** (sighs) We should probably start paying attention now.

_Magnus: _(pouts adorably) Awww, why Alec? Why are you being a party pooper?

**Alec:** (sticks tongue out at Magnus) Because my mom just nudged me and pointed to the guy with the briefcase getting up, while giving me the death glare.

_Magnus:_ (sighs)I suppose that's a good reason…..fine. Lol, love you.

**Alec:** (smirks) Love you two.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lala, I'm just a massive line break, don't mind me, lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

Scene two: Alec, Magnus, Alec's mom, and the previously discussed guy with briefcase have all left the meeting and gone into a separate room. Everyone else is talking about how the Institutes and comparing notes.

They have just been informed that it is 94% possible that Alec will be stripped of his marks and his family forced to shun him.

Story: **Alec:** "So you're telling me that I'm getting stripped of my marks because I love Magnus?"

Brian (guy with briefcase): "If you want to put it crudely, yes."

**Alec: **(Throws self back in chair and crosses arms): "Well that's just dumb."

Brian: "Regardless of the law, Mr. Lightwood, it is the law and must be upheld."

_Magnus_: (under breath) "Douchebag."

Brian: "What was that sir?"

_Magnus:_ "Nothing, sir."

**Alec:** (Said between coughs): "Agreed."

_**Alec and Magnus**_: (Both burst out laughing)

Brian: (looks between Alec and Magnus, obviously confused) "Can you two pay attention please?"

Maryse: "You've obviously never been in love. Because if you had, you would understand that when in love, people communicate without words, and often crack up from just glances between them. Private jokes only the two are in on if you will."

**Alec:** "Great. Now that we've established that I'm in love, can we get back to discussing the fucked up laws?"

Maryse: "Alec! Language!" (Laughter stifled behind hand)

**Alec: **"Okay. My apologies mother."(Maryse nods firmly)

_Magnus:_ "Can I say something?"

Brian: "No. Be quiet Warlock. No one wants to hear what you have to say."

**Alec**: "So you're a homophobe and a racist. I'm starting to see why the council picked you to do this."

_Maryse and Magnus in unison shock:_ Alexander!

**Alec: **What? He's being rude.

Brian: (Drops the bad guy act) "Look, Alec, I'll be honest with you. I don't agree with the law against gay shadowhunters at all. I am actually involved with a group trying to get the law lifted. But you know how the Clave is. They have a very deep sense of tradition and what's right and wrong. Their also very stubborn and don't let anything chance their minds."

**Alec:** "Are you calling the Clave a bunch of stuck up old men?"

Brian: "Yes."

**Alec: "**Okay. We're on the same page, then. Is there anything you can think of that will help me keep my marks? Because honestly, it doesn't hinder my fighting at all and I'm still as good as I was- better even. All I know is shadowhunting. And I'm learning how to be an openly gay shadowhunter. They aren't that different. Just different opinions on love."

Brian: "Honestly, not really. The only thing I can think to prove to the clave that you can keep your marks within the letter of the law is the fact that you participated in the great war. That should be okay. Just don't screw up with anything else, or they'll use this as a further reason to strip you of your marks. Try not to make a huge deal out of it either-though from what I know of you that shouldn't be a problem."

**Alec: "**Okay. Thank you, sir."

Scene three: Set after the last scene. Magnus and Alec are in the room Magnus has been staying in since he came to Idiris(AN: sorry if I misspelled that. Correct me please if I did.), they are lying on the couch together. They've been talking and Magnus decides to ask Alec about what happened between him and his Dad the night before.

Story: _Magnus: "_Alec,"

**Alec:** "Yeah?"

_Magnus:_ "What happened between you and your Dad?"

**Alec: **"We got in a fight…"

_Magnus:_ "And it was pretty bad, I'm guessing….?"

**Alec:** "You can say that…."

_Magnus :_ "Okay…"

**Alec:** (Abruptly turns to Magnus and looks directly into his eyes) "He asked me what I think turned me gay, Mags. As if it was a switch I just decide to turn on one day! I was so pissed. I cussed him out for that. Then from there it escalated. Let's just say this;I learned a few more uses for glass cups. And that I am officially not talking to my Dad, until I get an apology. I probably owe my Mom some money to replace some glasses to…."

_Magnus:_ "Wow. Okay Alec, your coming with me."

**Alec**: (wearily, because he's been subject to Magnus' plans before) "Where are we going Mags?"

_Magnus:_ "Were going to start packing your things and moving them to my place."

**Alec:** "But were in Idiris…not New York…"

_Magnus:_ "Dear, you're dating a warlock. Distance is no boundary. Now come on."

**Alec:** "Alright, babe. Physical activity actually sounds like it might be good idea for not thinking."

_Magnus:_ "Well, honey, if it's physical activity that you want, I can think of several different things that you could be doing right now."

**Alec:** "Mmmm, sounds like a plan."

_**A/N:**_Mwahahahaha! I am evil.

I am so sorry that this is late. I blame my boyfriend. No matter how amazing he is.

I blame school to.

Please review!

That is all.


End file.
